


Roommates at Pendragon

by bard_linn



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Crossdressing, F/M, Genderswap, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bard_linn/pseuds/bard_linn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Lelouch' and Suzaku go to an all-boys' school. Except... Lelouch is a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates at Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the original Code Geass kink meme [here](http://cgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/767.html?thread=1349631#t1349631).

Suzaku was in Hell.

All right, so that was a bit of an exaggeration. Probably more than a bit, honestly. The truth was Pendragon University was actually a pretty cool place. An all-male university located in the United States, it was very demanding of its students. Even being the son of the Prime Minister of Japan didn't solicit special treatment, which was a relief. In fact, most of his classmates didn't even realize that he  _was_  Genbu's son - probably because they didn't know who the Emperor of Japan was. Some of them were terribly politically naive, especially in regards to the governments of foreign nations.  _Not that I can talk too much there._ Suzaku might know the basics of most of the world powers, but he hadn't bothered keeping track of changes in foreign country's leaders lately. He had other prospects in mind for himself than following in his father's footsteps. Thankfully, Prime Minister wasn't a position that had to be passed down in families.

No, Suzaku was planning on entering Japan's Defense Force. And to do that, Pendragon was ideal. Not only did it grant degrees, they also taught a variety of combat courses and hosted an array of extra circular activities that allowed him to hone his skills. The future Knights in particular were willing to go a few rounds with him. He  _hoped_ he would be able to surprise Todoh-sensei when he got home.

Away from home, he wasn't as likely to have to deal with the stares that followed him around either.

No. His roommate was hell. Or at least a demon  _from_ Hell.

Lelouch Lamperouge was the polar opposite from Suzaku. A night owl where Suzaku was an early riser, a neat freak where Suzaku wouldn't bother to stack his books, much less use his bookcase, demanding where Suzaku was laid back. Lelouch was the top student in all of his classes, but wouldn't step inside of a gym if his life depended on it. It was probably a good thing that Suzaku had gotten used to following orders as a child, or else he would be even more convinced he was in Hell. Lelouch had very precise perceptions of How Things Should Be and woe to anyone who disregarded that.

Suzaku didn't even do his own laundry anymore. Lelouch made his clothes vanish mysteriously when he left them laying around, and reappear inside of his drawers neatly folded. No baskets of clean, unfolded laundry lying around their room, thank you very much.

It wasn't all bad. Lelouch handled most of the cleaning. He kept everything so organized that Suzaku never lost anything anymore, unless it was on his desk, which Lelouch hadn't invaded - yet. In return, Suzaku would bring things up from the cafeteria for his roommate from time to time, or run the occasional errand.

The worst part of having Lelouch as a roommate was the  _hormones_.

Lelouch wasn't handsome - he was  _pretty_ , damn him. Tall and slim, dark haired and fair of skin, had he been a girl Suzaku would have started trying to lure her into his bed the minute he met her. She was  _exactly_  his type - except, of course,  _she_  was a  _he_.

Suzaku buried his head in his pillow. A very vivid dream, involving a naked Lelouch, whipped cream, and a hand job had awakened him before his alarm had gone off. And he didn't even have a class for another four hours yet.

If he had to be up, he could at least hit the track before the rugby team, and then maybe the gym. By then Lelouch would be up and he could work on that history paper that was due tomorrow. "Damn it, Lelouch," the Japanese man muttered as he rolled out of bed, pulling on his running clothes. "You're making my life complicated."

_He wasn't gay!_

* * *

"I'm heading out!"

Leonelle Britannia nodded, not looking up from her Calculus problems as her roommate paused by the doorway. She continued to write as his eyes settled on her. She wasn't sure what amused her more - the fact that Suzaku thought she was oblivious to his gaze, or the fact he thought she was a boy.

Attending Pendragon University was a family tradition. All male members of the Britannia Empire - a mega million dollar corporation spanning multiple continents - had attended, and done well. It was a tradition that the Heir for the presidency would be Valedictorian in their class.

Leonelle wasn't about to let her gender stop her from following in family tradition. Her cousin Schneizel had earned a number of honors at the college and there was already talk about promoting him to Vice President, a position  _she_  should hold as her father's oldest child.  _Uncle Vincent would have a son as cunning as Schneizel. If he hadn't been so devoted to Father, he probably would have snatched the company from under him._ A few minutes younger than his twin, Vincent Britannia had supported Charles Britannia all of their life until his death a few years ago. His son, the result of an early, profitable marriage was stepping into his father's shoes. And with Charles still lacking a son, some of the board members were looking at Schneizel as the leader of the next generation…

 _Over my dead body._  The stereotype that the head of the Britannia company  _must_  attend Pendragon was outdated and ridiculous, but Leonelle wasn't about to let it stop her from her birthright. She just had to be a bit more creative in handling things. 'Lelouch Lamperouge' was completely legitimate on paper. And the current President of the University was well aware of what was going on.  _Thank you, Mom._  Connections could be  _so_ convenient.

She glanced at the clock and dropped her pencil to her desk. Suzaku was out, which made it a perfect time to take care of things. Thank God for menstrual cups - she had no idea how she would hide tampons and sanitary napkins. Suzaku might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even he would get suspicious at strange items in the trash can. Without anyone to observe, Leonelle allowed herself an amused smile. Men got bent out of shape when they encountered sanitary products. It never ceased to amuse.

Locking the bathroom door behind her, the young Britannia turned on the shower. Taking care of her business, she quickly stripped and folded her clothing, keeping her binder on top. Thankfully she lived in a time when obtaining cross-dressing items wasn't particularly difficult. With a modest chest size, a binder allowed her to pass as male. Her hips were rather slim for a woman, and her carefully tailored clothes diverted attention from there to her shoulders.

Running a hand through short black hair - her mother had been appalled when Leonelle had insisted on cutting her hair rather than a wig, but she wasn't taking the chances a wig would present. She could have extensions put on for the summer and wear a wig during winter recess - Leonelle looked at herself critically in the mirror. Not as curvy as her mother - or her second cousins, Cornelia and Euphemia - she didn't have much that would attract a man's eye. Her one beauty really had been her hair.  _It doesn't matter. My hair will grow back. It's more important I make connections now that I can utilize later in life. Marriage will come later._

There would be a marriage, of course. Not necessarily to someone who would benefit the company; she had plenty of cousins to handle that. The President needed to have a supportive partner of some sort. Charles hadn't married for economic ties, but rather for security - and love. Marianne was one of the first of the Knights graduated from the Asplund program. Trained in all modern - and some not-too-modern - modes of warfare, they served as very expensive bodyguards. They also knew how to lead a security force. For a family that received death threats on a semi-regular basis, having such an individual's loyalty was priceless. More than a few of the Knights had been hired by her siblings.  _It would ask too much for me to just **happen**  to attract a Knight. Still, maybe I'll be able to at least make some friends with the prospectives._

A very fast shower later, Leonelle was resuming her disguise. By her estimation she had at least two hours to kill before Suzaku returned. She settled back at her desk, pondering the calculus problem before her.  _They_ certainly wouldn't take two hours. Nor did they take her entire attention. The rest was occupied by thinking about her roommate.

Suzaku was somewhat sloppy, honestly. She had had high hopes when she found out she was going to be rooming with the son of the Prime Minister of Japan…but it appeared Suzaku wasn't interested in politics. He mostly seemed interested in sports, exercise, and the occasional video game. She rolled her eyes. Boys.

Lately, however, she had noticed one other thing that he seemed interested in…

The heiress smirked. So she had a gay roommate, crushing on his roommate… who was a girl. It sounded like something in one of those shojo manga Nunnally and Euphemia loved to read.

* * *

Suzaku stumbled a bit as he entered his room, tipsy from the alcohol at the party. He hadn't really meant to drink so much, but they had kept putting glasses into his hand. Who knew that the basketball team would be so thankful - he had only stepped in as a substitute at the last minute. Okay, they had won the game, something all the 'experts' had bet against, but -

"You reek. What were you doing, bathing in alcohol?" Lelouch was sitting at his desk, surround by textbooks, as usual for this time of day. Suzaku tried not to linger on who the light from the lamp fell on his hair, making it almost sparkle in the otherwise dark room. He was getting desperate.  _Maybe it’s just because you haven't gotten laid for a while,_ he consoled himself. No pretty maids looking for a bit of a favor in return for some fun with the Master's son. No girls at all,really. That was probably it. Lelouch was the closest thing to a girl on campus. Maybe he should go to into town and see if there was someone will to indulge him in a one night stand.

"Just at a party - you should go sometime. You know, have some fun." He looked at the piles of books around Lelouch. Normally he would keep his mouth shut, but the drinks seemed to be dulling his self control. "What did you do, take out half the library?" Suzaku grabbed a book off of one pile.

"Only the books on business law." Lelouch replied, adjusting the reading glasses he was wearing.

"Paper coming up?"

"Not at the moment."

Suzaku stared at him. "….you're reading these for  _fun_?" Some of these books were over eight hundred pages long! They looked like they should be used for holding a door open, not entertainment.

"Not fun. Family interest."

That made Suzaku blink. "You don't talk about your family much," he cautiously probed, carefully placing the book back on the pile. At least he hoped it was the same pile; Lelouch undoubtedly had the books sorted into some mystic system that would only make sense to him, and Suzaku didn't want to get a lecture about book placement. Even if he wouldn't mind listening to Lelouch's voice.

Fuck he did not just think he liked listening to Lelouch's voice.

He did.

"Go take a shower. You stink." Lelouch rose to his feet. "Hold that thought - I'll brush my teeth first, then you can take a shower."

Suzaku wasn't really paying attention to what Lelouch was saying. He was too busy watching Lelouch move carefully out of the book castle, walking with a grace that spoke of some sort of training, almost as if he was dancing amidst the literary world. …fine. College was supposed to be about experimentation anyway.

Lelouch let out a yelp as Suzaku grabbed his arm, pulling him close. Suzaku bent his head to Lelouch and kissed him. Not a mere peck, but a proper kiss, long and deep. Much to his delight, Lelouch responded, pressing close against him.  _Either I'm not the only the only one who is thinking about experimenting, or Lelouch really is gay._ Either way, it would lead to some stress relief for both of them. He pulled Lelouch closer, and then pivoted, placing them up against a nearby wall, pressing his roommate against the surface. He could try for one of the beds, but Lelouch's was beyond the pile of books impersonating the Great Wall of China, and his was on the other side of the room - the wall would do fine. He nipped at Lelouch's ear, then pressed a leg between Lelouch's.

Then his roommate surprised him, taking a hold of his head by his hair and pulling him down, taking charge of the kiss. Suzaku didn't mind, trapping Lelouch's leg against his crotch and rocking into him. He was already half hard.

"I wondered if you'd snap," Lelouch breathed in his ear, pressing a hand against Suzaku's hardening cock.

Suzaku bit back a moan, though whether at the touch or the husky voice he didn't know. "Snap?" he managed, even as he rocked into the touch. His head was spinning a bit, and not just from the alcohol.

"You've been watching me. I noticed." Suzaku flushed. Lelouch grinned, a wicked smile that that reminded Suzaku of the edge of a sharp blade. "You talk in your sleep, too."

Suzaku might have responded, only Lelouch took that moment to undo the button on Suzaku's jeans with remarkable efficiently. Suzaku couldn't hold back the groan of pleasure that burst free as Lelouch slipped his hands inside of Suzaku's boxers, stroking a bit awkwardly as he maneuvered around the layers of clothing. Suzaku shoved his pants, boxers and all, down to his knees, freeing his cock. Lelouch took advantage of the situation to properly stroke him, bringing him closer and closer to climax. Suzaku pressed closer, his thigh pressing into Lelouch's crotch. Something was wrong, though. Lelouch wasn't hard - in fact, he felt fundamentally… wrong, somehow. It was a familiar feeling in a way a guy shouldn't be.

"You're a  _girl_!" he shouted as he came in Lelouch's hand.

His roommate rolled his - her - eyes. "That was probably the most unsexy declaration during a climax in this history of mankind.”

"How can you - you're just - you're a girl!"

"You said that once already." Lelouch pushed Suzaku away from him - her, Suzaku mentally corrected himself, and walked over to the bathroom. Suzaku heard the sound of the water running and Lelouch returned, drying her hands. Suzaku was suddenly aware of the cooling cum all over his pants, and grabbed his sweatpants, disappearing into the bathroom to clean himself off.

He didn't look at her as he passed.

All that worrying about his sexuality, and his roommate turned out to be a girl! He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed, frustrated, or something else all together. Why was she at Pendragon? There were other schools, just as prestigious, that would take girls. It didn't make any sense. The more Suzaku thought about it, the less sense it made. Changing clothes and cleaning up, he exited the bathroom to look at his roommate - innocently sitting at her desk, a reference book open in front of hi-her. "What kind of  _freak_ are you?" Suzaku demanded.

"...I am no freak, Kururugi." Lelouch replied coolly, eyes looking over her glasses with disdain. "My reasons for my disguise are my own."

"You lied to me!"

"No. I didn't." Suzaku frowned. Surely his roommate had introduced himself as Lelouch... hadn't he?

"Lying is boring. It's much more interesting to speak truth, but hold back the important parts."

"...then you wouldn't lie to me?"

"You really don't know much about business, do you."

The tone, the smug look on Lelouch's face, the sheer... _arrogance_  of the man - woman - whatever, was driving Suzaku crazy. And not in the good way. He grabbed a few of his things and chucked them into a bag. "Going out. Be back tomorrow sometime." Rivalz would let him crash for the night. His roommate was out anyway. And he couldn't be around... Lelouch, or whatever his real name was, right now.  _Only a week before finals, then winter break._ He could survive that long. Maybe over break he could sort himself out. Or request a new roommate.

* * *

Revenge, truism said, was a dish best served cold.

Revenge in the Britannia family was to be served in the most artistic means possible, while demonstrating to the offender exactly what degree of mistake they had made, preferably ending in the offender begging for forgiveness on hands and knees.

Leonelle had pondered the situation with her roommate during the weeks of winter recess in between family events and online classes. Suzaku clearly needed to be shaken up. Calling her a freak - the boy obviously didn't have enough background to realize that there were plenty of stories where girls crossdressed as needed to obtain their goals. Still, if the revelation that she was a girl had unhinged him as much as it had... how would he take having that fact reinforced? Not well, she suspected. He would be ashamed that he hadn't realized her true gender, probably mortified his roommate had jerked him off without revealing her oh-so-important secret and possibly uncomfortable as well.

Personally she had found it an exhilarating experience. The amount of control her hand had given her over Suzaku was thrilling, and the sounds he had made... well, she had to take care of a few things herself once he had left. She had no regrets about what had passed between them. And as far as not telling him her secret... that she felt even less guilty about, if possible. She had known Suzaku for a few months. She was not going to bet four years worth of work on him.

Plans in mind, the young heiress had returned early from winter break. Careful calculations had given her a good idea of when Suzaku would return. She made sure to be in the library at that time.

Two weeks went by. Leonelle did nothing unusual, sticking to their agreed upon rules without comment, and settling back into the pattern they had last semester as if nothing had happened at all.

Suzaku finally relaxed and stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Leonelle smirked. She waited until he was properly engrossed in his work, before retreating to the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned, settling onto her bed as if she hadn't left at all.

"Damn it!" Suzaku chucked his pen at the wall. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't?" Leonelle marked a page in her book for future reference. She had a paper due in a few days.

"These stupid math problems. I hate gen-eds." Suzaku grumbled.

"I thought you were in Applied Liberal Arts Mathematics?" Leonelle asked. As the course was also nick named "Math for Dummies" it wasn't much of a challenge.

"Yeah, but math has always been a bit tough for me," Suzaku admitted. "Rockwood reamed me out when I failed my test last week, so I've been trying a bit harder... what are you  _wearing_?"

 _Took him long enough to notice,_ Leonelle thought with amusement. "A camisole."

"But - what if someone  _sees_?" Suzaku hissed, glancing around as if their classmates would emerge from the woodwork like ninjas.

"It's after ten. Everyone on the floor knows by now not to disturb us - I'll bite their head off if they do." She shifted, kicking her feet up on the bed. The camisole wasn't nearly as supportive as her binder or her regular bra. It felt odd to shift so much as she moved. "You always go out, not have people over - which I appreciate, by the way. It allows me to get more work done."

"Uh... but I thought, uh..."

"Anyway - you failed your test?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. I'll just have to do well enough on the other two to pass." Suzaku dismissed her question, focusing on her chest.  _Hm. Maybe not gay after all._ This could be fun.

"My roommate is not  _just passing_ basic math," Leonelle declared. She dropped her own study supplies onto her bed and crossed the small room to sit on Suzaku's. "Give me the book."

"Uh..."

"Ah. Word problems. Look, these are key words you need to watch out for." She neatly wrote down several terms and their mathematical equivalents. She was doing this sort of thing back before high school. "With me so far?"

"I think so..."

"Can you see okay?" Leonelle snuggled a bit closer to Suzaku, pressing subtly against him under the pretext of putting the notebook where he could see it. She continued to write, then passed it to Suzaku. "Try the next one." She pressed closer still, her breasts against his right shoulder. Her roommate fumbled a bit before writing a few equations. "Good - now just solve them." Suzaku did, pressing the pen so hard against the paper she was surprised it didn't break.  _Even better_. She had thought that prancing around half naked would unsettle him - but apparently he was still attracted to her. What better punishment but to show and not let him touch?

"Lelouch, I..." Suzaku turned his head, looking at her with those brilliant green eyes, breathing a little fast.

"Problems are in the textbook, Suzaku. Not on my face."

Suzaku's head jerked back, almost as if she had snapped him. "Right." He returned to his work, diligently going through the problems. Leonelle stopped teasing him quite so much - it wouldn't do to get him so worked up all at once, she had quite a way to go with this before she was done - and made sure his work was correct.

"Hey, Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"...What's your real name?"

"Leonelle. Leonelle Britannia."

Suzaku dropped the pen. "You're a  _Britannia_? Shit, I am  _so_ sorry - um..."

"Even if I did sue you, your father could afford a good lawyer, Suzaku." Leonelle looked amused. Her family was known for their formidable lawyer teams. "I didn't know our reputation had spread overseas."

"I actually did some studying here when I was in high school," Suzaku admitted. "...why  _are_ you here?"

"Heirs of the family have been coming here for generations. I wasn't about to let my gender stop me." Leonelle tapped the paper. "Careful - you added instead of multiplying."

"Oops." Suzaku corrected his mistake and worked for a few minutes more. "Isn't that going to cause some problems? I mean, for you to use your degree..."

"The Headmaster and a number of the faculty already know. Professor Asplund, for certain." Leonelle shifted away a bit, so she could see Suzaku properly. "My mother was a Knight, until we bought out her contract."

"Really? What's her name?" Suzaku looked excited. Then again, he had been spending a lot of time with those enrolled in the Knight program on campus. Not for the first time, Leonelle wondered if he was planning on joining; he didn't seem to have much in terms of ambition when it came to politics in his home country.

"Marianne, but you would probably know here better as 'The Flash.' That was her working persona."

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock and awe. As they should. Her mother had been amazing in her job, and even now, two children later, she was fit and strong. She could take out more than her share of assassins.

"I wish I could meet her."

"Maybe you will someday." Leonelle wasn't certain why she had offered that, but... well, it seemed a small enough thing to watch Suzaku's eyes light up like that. "Finish your math. I'm going to go work on my paper."

"You're  _always_ working on papers. How many classes are you taking anyway?"

"Five and a half."

"...are you insane?"

"No." Leonelle tucked her feet back up on her bed and opened her references. "I want to get my MBA by the end of four years. And possibly a few minors as well." Schneizel had gotten his MBA in four years, after all - she had to come up with a new twist on it.

"Is everyone in your family this crazy?"

"Hardly. Now, will you let me work?" Leonelle let a bit of ice settle into her tone. It wouldn't do for Suzaku to think he had been forgiven just yet.

"Hai." Suzaku settled back onto his bed with his textbook. Leonelle returned to her own seat, gathering up her textbooks. She hid a smile as she felt his eyes settle on her again, once she appeared to no longer be paying attention to him. Perfect.

* * *

Lelouch kissed him, pressing close. Suzaku's hands tangled in his uniform shirt, fumbling with the buttons. "No need to rush." Lelouch chuckled, his voice husky. "Why don't we take our time?"

A higher-pitched echo of laughter came over Suzaku's shoulder. He turned to see Leonelle there, wearing only her panties and her camisole. "I think he's a bit eager." Hands settled at his waist, pressing against his side. "Perhaps we're too much for him?"

"Oh, I doubt that." Lelouch reached around Suzaku and kissed Leonelle. Suzaku swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat as he watched. The pair broke off the kiss and smirked at the same time, and hands reached for his pants -

The sound of the door opening woke Suzaku from his less-than-innocent sleep.  _Damn it!_  His dreams hadn't gotten any less graphic with the revelation of Lelouch's true identity - if anything, they had become  _more_ so. Only with two of Lelouch. Or Leonelle. Whatever. Lelouch had asked him to continue to call him that so he didn't slip outside of the room, and now Suzaku wasn't sure how to refer to her in his own head.

"You look relaxed. You were as tight as a wire this morning - what happened?" Lelouch asked as she came in, a laundry basket in her hands. She started putting it away, her back to Suzaku at the moment. He used the time to try to calm himself down before answering.

"I got my math test back." Suzaku had dreaded getting the test back the moment he had handed it in. He had felt pretty confident, but he knew what Lelouch would do to him if he failed again. The late-night tutoring sessions keeping him from hanging out with friends had been bad enough before the test. He had the sinking feeling they would look mild compared to what would happen if he failed again.

"And?"

A smile split his face. "Eighty-two." His relief on seeing the score had made him sag. He hadn't realized how tense he had been until that moment, but then he was exhausted. An evening nap had seemed like a good idea. Too bad his mind had given him yet another sex dream with the resulting problem that he wouldn't take care of with Lelouch in the room. Damn. Why couldn't Lelouch have returned ten minutes later?

"Not bad."

"Not bad! I think that's pretty good - I haven't done that well in math in years."

"You still have a lot of room to improve. But not bad. That should help balance out your average." Lelouch smiled, a faint thing but for once without arrogance. Suzaku realized Lelouch was actually quite pleased with her roommate, which made him feel oddly warm. " You went up twenty-five points. I think it deserves a reward, in fact." She put down the laundry basket and crossed the room to bolt the door.

Suzaku went very, very still.  _Please oh please say she's done with her ice princess routine. Please say I'm about to get laid._ Leonelle seemed to think the perfect revenge for his admittedly less than graceful handling of discovering her gender was to torment him endlessly with the fact - but never let him touch her.

He was sorry. Very, very sorry. In fact, he would do just about anything to get to touch her once properly...

"Yes. And I know just how to do it so you'll like it." Lelouch smirked. "Strip, Suzaku."

Suzaku thought about not obeying. For approximately thirty seconds. After that his hands started shedding his clothing in record time, regardless of what his brain decided on. One thing he had learned over the year: Lelouch would not accept challenge in this room.  _Good practice for the army, I guess._

"On your hand and knees."

Suzaku flipped over, breathing heavily as he listened to Lelouch move things around, opening her dresser drawers and removing something. What was going to happen? Surely she wasn't going to - it wasn't like she could -

A latex gloved hand touched his ass. He nearly jumped off the bed. "Relax. That will make this easier." The hand smoothed a cool gel over him, and slowly one of those gloved fingers pressed inward.

"I really don't think this is necessary," Suzaku muttered, trying to keep himself steady.  _Not getting turned on by this, not getting turned on by this -_

Lelouch laughed, a dark husky sound. "No? I think you like it already." Her left gloved hand, not up his ass, played with his balls. "Some part of you certainly does." Suzaku whimpered at the finger inside of him continued to explore. Lelouch settled on the bed on her knees, gently pushing inward, then twisted her fingers a bit, looking for something. Suzaku winced a bit until she touched something that made it feel like lightning had crawled up his spine. "Like that? That's your prostate." She worked another finger in, and scissored them loosening him up. "Ready?"

"Ready for - ?" Suzaku almost asked, when he felt her fingers withdraw, and something else press against him.

"Relax," Lelouch instructed again, pressing forward. Something entered him, filling him up as Lelouch pressed up against him.

"Fuck. That's deep."

"Let me know when I have it situated right." Lelouch shifted a few times, thrusting the dildo gently, adjusting the angle.

Suzaku let out a breathless cry as she found that spot again. "There."

"Excellent." Lelouch sped up her thrusts, pressing hard against him. Suzaku tried to remain loose, but he felt so good he couldn't help but tense, trying to stay upright on shaky limbs. Her rhythm faltered as a hand reached around to stroke him. "Don't fight it, Suzaku..."

She sounded as turned on as he was. He closed his eyes, imagining what she looked like - dark hair plastered to her face, sweat giving her pale skin a reflective look in the yellow lighting of the lamps - "Lelouch, I..."

"Come for me, Suzaku."

The voice, as commanding as ever, only deeper with arousal, went straight to his groin. With a cry, he collapsed on the bed, spilling all over his covers and Lelouch's hand. She made a strangled sound herself, grinding against him before falling on top of him. He just lay like that, trying to catch his breath. "God."

"I take it that was acceptable?" Out of breath, and flushed, she still sounded oh so smug. Maybe, Suzaku mentally admitted, she had reason.

"Yeah." Suzaku closed his eyes as she pulled the dildo out of him. He felt strangely empty for a few moments. "Come here."

"Huh?"

Suzaku flipped over, and pulled her close. He noted that she hadn't removed her binder, but she wasn't wearing any underwear. Instead, she seemed to have a long blue object held between her legs. He wrapped her legs with his, and snagged a blanket off of her bed to pull over them. It took him a few tries, but he managed to successfully flip the light switch, leaving them in near darkness.

"Never pegged you as a cuddler."

Even in the dark he could  _hear_ her amused look. He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

For once, Leonelle woke up before Suzaku. She glanced at the clock over his shoulder. Seven o'clock. Suzaku must be tired - he was normally up and out exercising by this time. Though he'd probably be a bit sore today. She carefully checked to make sure her Feeldoe was on the nightstand, where she had left it last night. It had been her eighteenth birthday present from Cornelia, and she had no intention of losing it.  _If she had any idea how I had put it to use..._  Leonelle bit her lip to keep from smiling. Cornelia didn't think very highly of men in general, and even less of those who tried to mess with her female family members. The toy had been intended to keep Leonelle satisfied on her own, or with a female partner.  _What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

It had been very satisfying to watch Suzaku go to pieces like that. Repeating the experience seemed like a favorable notion. They'd have to wait to see how long it took Suzaku to recover.

"What are you plotting now? I can practically hear you thinking."

"So you  _are_ awake." Leonelle shifted her weight so she wasn't laying on Suzaku. "I'm surprised you aren't out on the track yet."

"That would be terribly rude of me, wouldn't it?" Suzaku reached out to cup the side of her face. He leaned over to gently kiss her. "Good morning."

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"A bit sore," Suzaku admitted. "But it was worth it."

"Have fun, then?"

"Very much so." His hand dropped from her face to her shoulder, then to her side. "Ah ha." A ripping sound reverberated in the room as he opened her binder. "Take this off."

" _Excuse_ me?" Her voice was like ice, though she felts a shiver down her spine as his fingers lingered in the opening.

"Lelouch - Leonelle... I really don't care what you look like. I find you attractive either way." He pulled her head close and kissed her, plundering her mouth with his tongue.

"Does this mean you aren't gay anymore?" she managed to tease, though her heart began to race as his left hand settled on her hip.

"I was never gay. Though maybe I would have tried it if you were a man." His hands found the edge of her binder and pulled upward. She hesitated for a moment, then lifted her hands, allowing him to pull it over her head. "Finally," he breathed as he touched her chest, hands stroking the sides of her breasts. "You've been driving me crazy, you know."

"It was intentional." She met his lips again, kissing as he moved, shifting them so he was on top of her. Did she really want this? It wasn't like they hadn't been intimate before, but this was much more dangerous. Yes, she was on the pill, but that wasn't foolproof. "You better have condoms. Have you been checked lately?"

Suzaku pulled something out of his night table. "Right here. And a month ago, when they did screenings on campus." He nipped at her ear, then sucked on the lobe, earning a gasp from Leonelle. "Nervous?"

She felt herself reddening. "I've never..."

Suzaku laughed. "You've never had sex before? It certainly didn't seem like it last night!"

"Just... reading." She had done a great deal of research on anal sex before working up the courage to jump Suzaku like that. "And taking care of myself." Learning how to get a female body off was useful when one had to consider a marriage based on economic partnerships. It was far too likely their spouse wouldn't bother to make their couplings pleasurable for the woman, since it took so much more work.

"Well then. Why don't you teach me what you like, and we'll go from there?" Suzaku kissed along her jaw and brought one of his hands up to cradle her breast, stroking the nipple.

"You seem to - ah - know what you're doing." Leonelle felt herself start to ache as Suzaku just smiled, bringing his mouth to her breast, replacing his hand with his tongue and teeth. "Suzaku, that's..." She trailed off, letting out a moan as he  _sucked_ on her breast, leaving her aching. His hands weren't stationary either. He stroked her hips, then slide along the inside of her legs, moving up to her cunt. He stroked her for a few moments, before sliding one finger inside. Leonelle couldn't help but buck her hips up a bit as he explored inside of her.

"You're very tight," Suzaku whispered as he lifted his head. "Try to relax." He switched to her other breast, a second finger working inside of her. She tried to follow his request as he curled his fingers upward. "There."

"God, yes." She reached down and touched her clit, rubbing furiously. "Suzaku..."

Suzaku continued to move his fingers, pressing upward, then pulling back. He resumed his attentions to her nipple, sucking and biting as she grew more and more tense, feeling that tightening within her - until she gasped, clenching around his fingers as she came. "Hmmm. Was that satisfactory?"

"Not a bad start," Leonelle drawled, pretending to be more relaxed that she actually was. "But I'm pretty sure I can feel the main event against my hip."

Suzaku laughed, and opened the condom package, slipping it over his cock. He settled between her legs. "Ready?"

Leonelle spread her legs a bit wider and tried to relax. "Yes."

Suzaku pressed into her with surprising ease. She had always heard it would hurt; either he was really good at this, or her own experiments had made her ready for it. "Good?"

"Very." Leonelle pulled him down for a kiss. "You're good at this."

"Well. I'm better than I was." He shifted his hips, pulling out a bit before thrusting forward. "Let me know if I hurt you."

"Feels good." Leonelle gasped as he picked up the pace. She started rubbing at her clit again.

"So do you. God, you're so tight." Suzaku kissed her, hard as he picked up the pace. Leonelle met his thrusts with her hips, rubbing hard at her clit now, starting to feel muscles clenching. "Lelouch!" Suzaku gasped, coming hard. Leonelle wasn't far behind, coming again around Suzaku.

"...All I want to do now is sleep."

Suzaku laughed. "Hmm. Can have that side effect." He kissed her again before pulling out, and carefully removing the condom. "Well, it  _is_ Saturday. Why don't we both stay in bed for a while?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Leonelle shifted over so Suzaku could curl up on her side, holding her close. "Then maybe a shower later."

"Do I get to come in with you?"

"Careful, Kururugi. Just because we had sex doesn't mean all the rules go out the window." Leonelle valued her privacy, after all.

"I know, but... I could get your back then. Maybe wash your hair?" Suzaku nuzzled her cheek.

Suzaku appeared to be something of a romantic. "All right. But don't slip up in front of anyone else. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Leonelle hit him with a pillow, then snuggled down into his arms, not deigning to respond to that. She smiled to herself, surprisingly happy with this turn of events.  _Maybe I'll have some fun in college after all._

* * *

Suzaku had been looking forward to summer break. No classes and no papers. He'd be able to go back to Japan, have familiar meals, lessons with Todoh-sensei, and freedom to wear his comfortable hakama.

It wasn't until after his last exam and he began to pack up he realized that Lelouch wouldn't be there with him. It seemed almost impossible to imagine not seeing her everyday - and sleeping with her at night. They had only been together for a few months, but it felt like forever.

Thus began the strangest summer vacation of his life. While he certainly enjoyed being home, he was eagerly looking forward to return to school. He packed his things cheerfully when the day finally came to move back over to the States. The thought of seeing Lelouch again made a smile appear on his face as he boarded the plane.

Suzaku was in a different dorm this year, but he had expected that. Freshman generally got the worst of the facilities, and now that he was a sophomore, he should actually have a bit more room. What he wasn't expecting when he opened the door was a blond head.

"Hey! I'm Gino Weinberg - I'm a freshman, but they're out of space in the other dorm, so they stuck me over here." The younger man gave Suzaku a brilliant smile. "Hope we get along!"

Suzaku felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Where was Lelouch? True, you didn't always get the same roommate, but Suzaku at least had indicated that he wanted to stay with the Britannia. "Yeah... Hope so too." Even to him, his voice sounded less than enthusiastic. "I'm sorry, I just thought I'd be with my roommate from last year."

A demanding knock interrupted Gino's reply. "Come in - it's open!"

"Suzaku! Good, I found you." Lelouch shoved the door open and dragged another person into the room. "Gino Weinberg, I presume?"

"Yes?" Gino flashed that exuberant smile again. "What can I do for you?"

"This is Rolo Lamperouge. He's your roommate." Lelouch pushed the young man besides her forward. "He's also my little brother. They thought it would be a good idea for us to room together."

"...I see." Suzaku looked at the pair. Lelouch didn't look like she was likely to budge on this one. Knowing her, she had already gotten the change approved. "I guess it's a good thing that I didn't start unpacking yet."

"We're on the next floor up. Gino, Rolo has a heart condition, so just make sure not to get him too excited, all right?" Lelouch grabbed one of Suzaku's bags. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Suzaku got a glimpse of Rolo's face as Lelouch closed the door behind them. The boy - young man, maybe, but he had the face of a boy - was glaring at Suzaku. "He didn't look too happy."

"Well, too bad. I'm not rooming with my  _little brother_." She rolled her eyes and moved down the hall to the stairs. "He's obsessive-compulsive, too."

 _Like sister, like brother?_ Something in the tone warned Suzaku that Rolo's obsessive compulsive tendencies weren't about laundry and book placement. Suzaku waited to respond until Lelouch had locked the door behind them. "I didn't think you had a little brother."

Lelouch raised her eyebrows. "Checking up on me over the summer, were you?"

"Maybe the Wikipedia articles..." Suzaku blushed a bit at being caught. And her family did have a very interesting - not to mention long - article on the site.

"Never trust anything on Wiki without independent source confirmation. He's not my  _legitimate_ younger brother." Lelouch shrugged, and pulled Suzaku's suitcase on the bed. Suzaku placed the rest of his things there as well, though really he should just wait until she decided what they were doing with his stuff because he knew she would only rearrange it later and -

Further thought was brought quickly to a halt as Lelouch grabbed his head and yanked it down for a very long kiss. "Hmhmph," he managed, feeling brain cells fry with that little trick. Oh God, she was in a domineering mode. Suzaku didn't know if he should be thankful or worry about his ability to sit in his classes tomorrow.

"I think someone missed me." Lelouch smirked and started undoing Suzaku's pants. "Why don't we get a bit of that edge off."

Suzaku gulped as she got down on her knees. Lelouch rarely sucked him off, but when she did it was absolute heaven - and torture. Never think she was being passive because of the positioning; Lelouch could lead from any angle. "...you're just doing this so I'm a limp noodle and you can stash my stuff however you want without me complaining, aren't you." He hoped she didn't find the pictures of her stashed away in his suitcase; he'd never hear the end of it if she did. But she had looked so good in that black dress... Suzaku never would have thought he'd be looking at People Magazine, but her family had been at the White House ball over the summer and he hadn't been able to resist.

"Got me figured out already?" Lelouch reached for a condom, sliding it over Suzaku's hardening cock.

"No - just ready for the two hundred level classes."

Lelouch smiled, a genuine smile with only a trace of mischievousness, before she began to devour Suzaku's cock one slow centimeter at a time.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Leonelle scrutinized her reflection once more in the mirror.  _I can't believe I'm doing this. Stupid Suzaku._ Her roommate - former roommate now - had a disturbing ability to talk her into things. His justifications had gotten better over the years too. She carefully touched up her hair. It was graduation day. She had managed to secure the position of Valedictorian, completed her Masters in Business and a Bachelors of Arts in Communications; now was going to her commencement ceremony.

As a girl.

"We're here, Miss Britannia." The chauffeur opened the door and offered her a hand. She closed her make-up kit and rose to her feet, careful of her high-heeled shoes. She resolutely ignored the looks she was given as she made her way to the stadium, grateful for the seating arrangements for the event. As Valedictorian, she had a place on the stage. That was a welcome relief, since she wouldn't have to sit with everyone elbowing her for explanations through the long ceremony.

"Welcome, Leonelle. I'm glad to see you." Doctor Ashford smiled at her, and shook her hand.

Leonelle noticed the difference in name, and the slight emphasis on the last word. It seemed he approved of her choice to attend female. "And you, Doctor Ashford. Mother sends her regards."

"I look forward to seeing her later. Go ahead and stand with your classmates. We'll be starting shortly."

Leonelle did as she was requested, taking her place at the head of the line. More than a few people asked questions - she ignored them. She would talk  _after_ graduation, not before. She caught a glimpse of Suzaku giving her a thumbs up before Pomp and Circumstance sang out over the speakers. It was show time.

The ceremony proceeded much as any graduation did. For her speech she chose to focus on excellence in whatever one did. Choosing the 'road less traveled' seemed trite to her, especially when many of her fellow graduates would be following family members into their business. She didn't waste time on metaphors either. A speech, in her opinion, should be rousing, but quick and to the point. Too long and you lost your audience. Unfortunately not everyone was of that opinion. Speeches, she decided, were the worst part of graduations.

The Britannia did feel a thrill of pride when her proper name was announced. Whispering broke out amongst her classmates as she accepted her diploma. She would have some explaining to do.  _Maybe I should just send out a memo._ At times like this she almost wished she had a Facebook.

Finally, after far too long, the ceremony ended. Leonelle walked down the stage to stand with her fellow graduates. Suzaku managed to catch her first, grinning. "You look good like that."

"I thought you might like it. After all, you  _do_ have a collection of all my public appearance photos." Suzaku winced. Leonelle laughed - as if she wouldn't have figured that out after three and a half years together. She was raring to go out and actually work; her father had spoken about an internship in the main office upon graduation, but she would miss Suzaku more than she ever thought she would. Leonelle was reminded of the object in her pocket. Her mother had given it to her with a wink. Maybe she was right...

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you."

"Be thankful I haven't mentioned it before." Leonelle turned to Gino and Rolo, both coming down from the stands to stand on the field. "You're up early, Gino."

"For you, babe, anything." Gino winked. "So now that you're out of school, think you'll have time for a date?"

"...you've known she's a girl for all of two hours and you're already hitting on her?" Suzaku looked less than pleased.

"He hit on me before that," Leonelle reminded her former roommate. Gino was openly bi, and often offered to 'teach' Lelouch some things. "And no, Gino. I have a lot of work to do once I shake the graduation confetti out of my hair."

"Well, can't blame me for trying. Go ahead and get your photos done. Hit up the bar for one last drink once you hand your stuff in? I'll even pay." Gino grinned.

"Sure," Suzaku said, agreeing for both of them after glancing at Leonelle. "Be there in an hour or so."

They headed over to the mass of people off to the side. Suzaku quickly found himself being overwhelmed, as Leonelle's various cousins, aunts, uncles and, most importantly, her parents introduced themselves. Leonelle noticed her mother spent quite a few minutes standing next to him, talking. She hoped he wasn't getting in trouble. Then again, he  _had_ wanted to meet the legendary 'Flash.'

Finally disengaging herself from Cornelia, she grabbed Suzaku and dragged him towards the robe collection area. "Let's get out of these things." A few moments later, she had her proper diploma in her possession, and her robes were back in the university's hands. Suzaku gave her a warm look as he finally got to see her dress. He removed his own robe and handed it over. Leonelle caught her breath. She hadn't noticed because of the dark robe, but he was wearing the uniform of a first-level Knight. "Suzaku..."

"I was going to join the army, but I changed my mind." He tugged on his collar self consciously. "I talked to Lloyd, and he put in a recommendation for me. I start training in a few days. They think with the electives I took, and the experience I already have, I'll probably be certified in three years." He flushed. "You should be about ready to have your own office by then, shouldn't you?"

"I should," Leonelle murmured, pinking a bit herself. "...did you talk to Mother about this?"

"A bit," he admitted. "She liked the idea."

Leonelle reached into her pocket, pulling out a ring. "My mother gave this to me. She said I should give it to the person who had been distracting me lately." She placed it into his hand. "It's her engagement ring."

Suzaku goggled at her. "...are you proposing to me?"

Leonelle rolled her eyes. "No. You're supposed to give it to  _me_ later. Say maybe in three years?"

"I can do that." Suzaku smiled brilliantly and carefully put the ring into his pocket. From the look on his face, he was already plotting how he would propose. Leonelle had to smile - Suzaku was more than a bit of a romantic. Not her usual cup of tea, but it occasionally was a nice change. Thankfully he was willing to let her be practical when she wanted. She let him pull her into a gentle kiss before twining her fingers with his. They had a lot of things to do - but they'd be fine.

They'd be together.


End file.
